Tokyo MewMewBreak In
by Rukia Katomi
Summary: A RPG on Tokyo MewMew done by a special of friend of mines and me. It's action-packed! Check it out... Oh and warning: The grammer's kind of messed up, but it's legible! enjoy!


One day lettuce and Ichigo were walking to the Mew Mew cafe when suddenly they heard a small bark from behind them.

Ichigo and Lettuce quickly turned around and saw an adorable puppy "Oh think goodness i thought we where under attack!" Lettuce told Ichigo.

Ichigo agreed. She walked up to the puppy and picked it up. "I think it's lost." Ichigo fussed. "let's take it to the cafe."

"Good thinking!" Lettuce went over and started to pet the dog while they where walking to the cafe. "Do you think Ryou will mind?" Lettuce asked Ichigo.

"I sure hope he doesn't!" Ichigo said. "I'm already attached to this puppy." Ichigo fondled the puppy in her arms.

Lettuce took the puppy into her arms she looked up "we're here!" lettuce said to ichigo and opened up the cafe doors. "Hello is anyone in here?" The cafe lights where off. "Thats odd the cafe lights are never off at day!"Lettuce said with the puppy in her arms.

Ichigo called out,"Hello? Anybody?" Ichigo frowned. "Lettuce, something seems wrong..." Suddenly the two girls and the puppy hears a loud crash behind them and window pieces are shattered around them. They see-

Kish,pie and tart!"What do you three want this time?" Lettuce yelled it them!

"Hmph. Why don't you find out? Lets go!" they roar. "Lettuce, are you ready?" Ichigo asks hurriedly.

"Yes i am!"With that they trasfrom.

"lettuce! take kish! i'll take pie and tart!" Mew Ichigo yells. SOon the two girls are busy fighting when the puppy suddenl barks. They look up and see mint and ryou!

"huh?" Lettuce said look away from kish and at mint and ryou.And after that she was on the floor because she was looking away from the battle! "ahhhhh!I'm not going to give up that easly!"Lettuce yelled at kish while Geting up.

"Lettuce! Oh phew! Be careful!" Ichigo said. "Mint Ryou! Help us out!" Mint cried out "okay!" and transformed. "Ryou! Hurry up and help!"Ichigo screamed. But Ryou kept standing there, as if hypnotized by something. Ichigo looked where she was staring. The puppy became a monster!

"Oh my!Mint take care of kish and i'll take care of the monster!" Lettuce yelled out!

"Yeah! And Ryou, stop staring at it and get moving! Where's pudding, and Zakuro?

"I don't know!" Lettuce says to ichigo.Then lettuce picked up ryou and put him out of the monsters grasp."Now it's time to kick some monster butt!" I yelled.  
"Let's go girls!" Ichigo commanded. Slowly she took out a heart-shaped bell. She loked at Lettuce and Lettuce nodded.

Lettuce looked at ryou and slaped him across the face! "Please snap out of it mr.ryou!" She say.

"oh i'm sorry!"ryou shakes. "Ichigo took out the bell and activated it. and with one powerful light the puppy returned to its original self. The puppy whimpered and Ichigo ran across the room to pick it up. Suddenly she was slammed against the wall by Kish. "Oh no! We totally forgot about our fights!" Ichigo thought alarmed.

Lettuce ran over back to her fight with kish!" I'm going to finsh this once and for all!" She yelled.

Ichigo curled up with the puppy in her arms. Suddenly she heard someone yell at her. "What are you doing? Give me the puppy and get out there to help Lettuce!" Zakuro screamed. "Wha-?" Ichigo thought confused. Kish was standing right behind Zakuro and Lettuce was...

laying on the floor unconcious.

"I guess this is all up to me now," Ichigo thought with a grimace. She gripped her strawberry bell and with all the energy she had left, she transferred her power to the bell and the bell corrupted rays of powerful light. Kish, Pie, and Tart was blasted far away and they avenged they would soon come back. With that they escaped. Ichigo saw Lettuce...

Geting up slowly."Did we beat them?"She asked.

"Yes. Phew! I think that was the hardest battle we ever had!" Ichigo gulped. Then she smiled. "But I'm glad it's over. And we have a new puppy! That is if Ryou's okay with it..." Ichigo said fearfully.

Lettuce stood up "oh good i say we celabrate!"Lettuce said.

"Alright!" The girls all cried. They giggled and walked out of the cafe waving goodbye to Ryou.  
"Those girls are something" Ryou mumured. Then he got started on cleaning up.

THE END.


End file.
